Baby Blues: 225-052 Credits (2000)
Starring Mike O'Malley Julia Sweeney Joel Murray Kath Soucie Abrabella Field Diedrich Bader Nicole Sullivan Based on the Comic Strip by Rick Kirkman & Jerry Scott Developed by Jeff Martin Pete Ocko Executive Producers Jeff Martin & Pete Ocko Co-Executive Producers Rick Kirman & Jerry Scott Supervising Producers Rob Kurtz & Eric Brand Animation Producer Liz Holzman Produced by Karen K. Miller Written by Jackie Behan & Jeff Filgo Directed by Bob Curtis Guest Starring E.G. Daily Ron Fassler Executive Story Editors Leonard Dick Jill Soloway Executive Consultant Bill Steinkellner Creative Design Consultant Rick Kirkman "It's All Been Done" Performed by Barenaked Ladies Music by Ben Decter Executive in Charge of Production Barbara Miller, C.S.A. Casting by Pamela Basker Edited by Leo Papin Sound Supervisor Robert Redpath Music Editor Barry Moran Sound Effects Editor David Werntz Re-Recording Mixers Neil Brody Joe Citarella Pre-Production Engineer Gordon Suffield Pre-Production Dialogue Editor Elliot Anders Pre-Production Sound by Screen Music Studios Post Production Sound by Warner Bros. Studios Post Production Facilities Post Production Services by Laser Pacific Main Title Design by Renegade Animation Art Director Liz Holzman Model Design Latchezar Ivanov Storyboard Peterpaul Bautista Karen Ciraulo Dublin Evans Sandra Frame Llyn Hunter Brendon Keresey Diane Kredensor Ed Olson Jean Paynter Rose Rosely Brett Varon Trevor Wall Prop Design Vicki Banks Peterpaul Bautista Ben Ferrer Timing Directors Jeffrey Gattrall Tom McLaughlin Robert Treat BG Design Vahe Sayegh Steve Smith David West BG Paint Mike Inman Ink & Paint Manager Geno DuBois Painters/Mark-Up- Kim Bowen Michael Chutuk Kim Dahl Lisa Leonardi-Knight Eric Nordberg Bill Ohanesian Color Key Annie Leavitt Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummett Eleanor Dahlen Gregory Hinde Karl Jacobs Animatic Editor Al Breitenbach Editorial/Technical Supervisor Bradford Keatts Sound Readers Carol Iverson Fred Salinas Joseph Trueba Mike Trueba Copying & Shipping Ana Arce Martin Crossley Bill Ryan Star Wirth Animation Services Varga Studio Producer András Erkel Animation Director Andrei Kolpin Production Manager Kirsty Baillie Head of Background Andrea Kirkovits Character Checker Ottó Ritter Color Supervisor Andrea Veldi Layout Artists Sergey Gordeyev Oleg Khrouchkov Katalin Móré Kátalin Bross Key Animators Volodia Nitkitin Tibor Huszák Alexander Mazev Oszkár Prell Andrei Ignatenko Tatiana Kotchetova Natalia Malykhina Alexei Podkolzin Alexei Fedorovitch Inna Evlannikova Camera Alexei Lebedev Szabolcs Gellér Production Assistant Éve Bognár Line Tester Miklós Vérner Warner Bros. Television Animation Associate Producer Kathryn Page Senior Production Coordinator Vera Lorita Assistant to Producer Amy Castro Production Coordinators Shareen Carlson Lewis Foulke Production Administrators Athena Christianakis Frances Mencia Production Supervision Haven Alexander Ken Duer Joe Sandusky Howard Schwartz Liza-Ann Warren Maria Womack Production Management Andy Lewis Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy The Characters and Events depicted in this motion picture are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living, or dead, or to any actual events, firms, and institutions or other entities, is coincidental and uninentional.. This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries, and It's Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. This Motion Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.S.T.E. Affiliated With A.F.L.-C.I.O. 225-052 ©2000 Warner Bros. Television All Rights Reserved. Country of First Publication United States of America Warner Bros. Television Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Split the Difference Productions Warner Bros. Television - A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:Split the Difference Productions Category:The WB Television Network Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation